Who Killed Noodle?
by CreativeGirl1
Summary: Who killed Noodle? Will they ever find out who killed her? Well lets just say Noodle is in a better place but will Russel be? Please read and subscribe. Hope you love! Please review after you read....Please, SUPER FUNNY!


Who Killed Noodle?

One day, Russel was cooking breakfast and was calling out to Noodle. He kept calling but she never answer and she never came down. He went upstairs and knocked on her door but it was locked! He called out her name but she never answered! He kicked the door and it flew opened where he saw the most disturbing thing in the world! Noodle choked by one of her bras and 2-Ds stinky sock in her mouth and you can see the odor coming out of her mouth and she was hanging off the wall! OMFG Russel yelled which caused 2-D and Murdoc running to Noodle's room. Murdoc said" Finally, no chinese words or hitting me in the head with her stuff, she is gone...PARTY!!! Russle hit him so hard he flew 5 ft away which caused a vase to fall and hit his face then a bowling ball popped out for no reason and landed on his kiwis. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, he yelled!

2-D was to speechless to even laugh at Murdoc. Russel and 2-D started crying when Murdoc interruppted saying"oh don't worry about me even though your best guitar player is getting hurt by that fato you call Russel." When he said that 2-D got tired and threw him out the window and said" i always wanted to do that, Noodle would have been so proud." Then started to cry like a baby without having his diaper changed in a week.(example)

The next day, they took her to the hospital where doctor Buttocks checked her out.

Buttocks: well, i'm afraid y'all are to late. I am sorry but there is nothing we can do.

Russel:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... your going to get it! He grabs him and throws him at the wall and he dies(duh)! Before they left they stashed the doctor in the bathroom and locked him in there just incase he might relive and tell on Russel!

After the hospital treatment, they went to her funeral and when they started lowering her down Russel said: who ever i find out the person that killed Noodle is gonna wish they were never born. Murdoc: with you around i wish that anyway! Again Russel punched him and he fell into the hole. OWWW Murdoc yelled.

2 days past and all Russel has done was sit on Noodle's bed with his arms around her : you really need to get a hobby. Russel stood up and said: i know it was you because you always hated her and as you said you would throw a party if she was gone. Murdoc started to cry and said: i didn't, the only reason i said that was because i really liked her but she never noticed me, so i always talked bad about her, and how could i get one of 2-D's socks and stick it in her mouth, she even has a device not to let me pass. Russel: She does?

Murdoc: Duh. Russel: oh sorry.

Day 4 after Noodle's death, Russel: i know it was you 2-D! You always hated a girl being in a band so you got rid of her and pretended to be sad so know one could know about your sick nasty socky evil plan!!!2-D: if i did, what makes you think i dated her last time and we are still bf and gf?Russel: you 2 were dating? 2-D: yes you can read her diary and find out! 2-D kicked him out of his room and Russel went to Noodle's room and found her diary. It was true! And there was another clue in her diary, it read...

Dear Diary,

I met this guy at the supermarket and i gave him my i-d and he copied my address and asked me out but i told him about me and 2-D and he got mad and said i would regret everything and i would pay. Like i care.

Love, Noodle

P.S. his name is geff

Russel quickly ran to the market and told them if geff was there. Turns out he quit four days ago. That was the day Noodle died Russel recalled in his head. Then he asked more information about geff and turns about geff is living in Las Vegas and Russel wouldn't stop until he found Geff! It took 5 hrs to get there but he did and remembered Geff's address when he arrived he saw a man answer and Russel asked: Geff? The man: yes may i help you!

Russel's face turned red with anger and hit him real hard he fell back land on his butt. Russel came in and locked the door and started yelling: you murderer, now i am going to kill you!!! Geff: what are you talking about. Russel: don't lie i know it was you and your goin to hell because i am goin to kill you. Geff: oh no you won't. Russel ran after him and got him by the leg Geff scrathed him in the face and ran for the kitchen where he got a knife but Russel had a pocket knife and then stabbed him on the side which cause Geff fall but when he tryed to run Russel ran to him and stabbed him all over then he died.

He went back home where he saw a police car and the police told him they caught they crook and Russel was to shocked to answer. Russel in his head: i killed a guy for no reason... now what am i going to do!

Policeman #1: sr. is there a problem??

Russel: yes i killed a man who wasn't even the one who killed Noodle!!! Policeman#2: your coming with us. Murdoc and 2-D came and tried to stop but he was long gone. Rustle went to jail and will stay there for 28 years. The death of Noodle still remain mysterious!

Thank You And Hope You Enjoyed


End file.
